ninjagospinjitzumastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1: Rise of the Snakes
The first official season of LEGO Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu subtitled, Rise of the Snakes aired on December 2nd 2011 and concluded on April 12th 2012. The season consisted of 13 episodes. The four Ninja were the focus characters, The Green Ninja was the mascot Character, Lloyd served as the main antagonist until Episode 4 where Pythor took over. The SerpentineSerpantine served as the villainous faction. It is the first part of the Final Battle Arc. Official Synopsis Since Lord Garmadon’s disappearance from the Underworld, NINJAGO Island has been at peace, but the young ninja have grown lazy. While Garmadon lurks in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to strike, the ninja meet his young son, Lloyd, who carelessly unleashes a fearsome new enemy upon NINJAGO Island – the ancient tribes of the Serpentine. The leader of the Serpentine, Pythor, hatches an evil plan to bring back the legendary, all-consuming snake, the Great Devourer. Cast * Wu/Acidicus - Paul Dobsen * Cole - Kirby Morrow * Fangtom - Mackenzie Gray * Garmadon - Mark Oliver * Jay - Michael Adamthwaite * Kai - Vincent Tong * Lloyd - Jillian Michaels * Nya - Kelly Metzger * Pythor/Skalidor - Michael Dobson * Skales - Ian James Corlett * Zane - Brent Miller Episodes Sets Sets list * 9440 Venomari Shrine * 9441 Kai's Blade Cycle * 9442 Jay's Storm Fighter * 9443 Rattlecopter * 9444 Cole's Tread Assault * 9445 Fangpyre Truck Ambush * 9446 Destiny's Bounty * 9447 Lasha's Bite Cycle * 9448 Samurai Mech * 9449 Ultra Sonic Raider * 9450 Epic Dragon Battle * 9455 Fangpyre Mech * 9456 Spinner Battle Arena * 9457 Fangpyre Wrecking Ball Spinners * 9551 Kendo Cole * 9552 Lloyd Garmadon * 9553 Jay ZX * 9554 Zane ZX * 9555 Mezmo * 9556 Bytar * 9557 Lizaru * 9558 Training Set * 9561 Kai ZX * 9562 Lasha * 9563 Kendo Zane * 9564 Snappa * 9566 Samurai X * 9567 Fang-Suei * 9569 Spitta * 9570 NRG Jay * 9571 Fangdam * 9572 NRG Cole * 9573 Slithraa * 9574 Lloyd ZX * 9579 Starter Set * 9590 NRG Zane * 9591 Weapon Pack Trivia * This is the first official season of Ninjago * It is tied at second for the longest Ninjago season, the longest being Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu. * It follows up shortly after the events of the pilot episodes * It is the first time a season finale last two episodes ** The second time was in Season 5 * Lloyd was a minor antagonist up until episode 4 when Pythor took over Focus Characters * Kai is one of the four focus character's this season. Aspects of him are discovered, such as his desire to be the Green Ninja and his relationship with his sister, his focus episodes include, Episode 6 and Episode 10. * Jay is another main focus this season. Jay's relationship with his parents is developed and his struggle to reach his true potential is explored. His focus episodes include, Episode 3 and Episode 8. * Zane is focused on this season. His identity and family backstory is developed this season. His focus episodes include, Episode 2 and Episode 7. * Cole is focused on this season although he only gets one episode of focus time. His relationship with his dad is developed. His focus episode is Episode 9. * Wu is a main character this season, his relationship with his brother is explored in episode 8 (although he is not the focus) and he is also focused on greatly in Episode 12 being the main character of the Episode. * Nya is a main character in this season, her path to becoming Samurai X is focused on, in her shared focus episode, being Episode 6. * Lloyd is a minor character at the begging of this season, originally appearing as a minor antagonist, he is not focused on much this season except when he is revealed to be the Green Ninja. * Garmadon is a recurring character this season, he is first seen in the ending of episode 7 and in the following episodes. His backstory and struggle with his evil blood is focused on. He is focused on in Episode 13 when he gets revenge on the Great Devourer. Antagonists * Pythor serves as the main antagonist. * Skales serves as the secondary antagonist. * The Serpentine serve as the villainous faction.